Don't Grab My Pussy Its Made Of Steel
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Supergirl gets groped inappropriately by a creepy citizen, causing outrage to spark across National City. A random piece I wrote after seeing Melissas photo of the Women's march again, the 'what if' idea of how SG would handle what's on the sign just popped into my head & I thought I might as well see what I could type up!


Supergirl was stood chatting with a group of civilians after she'd finished patrolling the neighbourhood..recently she'd decided that it couldn't hurt to interact with people on a more down to earth level … _literally_

So here she was surrounded by citizens and reporters alike recording her every move. Kara didn't mind, she'd always enjoyed the more personable approach. Problem was she didn't quite yet know how to get the balance between mysterious figure and girl of the people just right. There had been a few close calls and a lot of _interesting_ questions but overall Kara was happy that she'd kept her identity and anything too revealing close to her chest. She was finally starting to get the hang of the public relations aspect of her job and couldn't be happier about improving it further…she'd always loved getting to talk to the communities, making memories of the beautiful people she was out there saving. It always grounded her and renewed her sense of purpose. She was all about _human connection._

That was.. until she felt an as of yet unidentified hand on her crotch underneath her skirt when looking the other way…she froze..as she felt the hand brush over her most intimate area and jumped backwards at almost super speed yelping in the process. "What the hell?!" Kara was furious hands on her hips head turned to the culprit glaring as cameras flashed and crowd members gasped at having witnessed someone dare to grope the Girl of Steel. He lurched forward again and she pushed him back by the chest before grabbing hold of his hand in a tight grip. "Why would you even try to do that?!" Kara sassed gaze tight with anger. ... _she really ought to punch him._

He just ogled completely enamoured with her.. excitedly "I did it, I felt it! You DO have anatomy like ussssss" He started to have difficulty finding his words as she gripped his hand tighter, growling. He winced before continuing his crude rant "I caressed you…did it feel good? I just wanted to make you feel good, you felt good to meee…all warm and soft, y'know I could definitely feel your foldsss as I p-presssed ah! against your underwearrrr" _Ew_..with that Kara had heard enough eyes lit like fire she started to ram and twist his arm behind his back further with enough force to tear a few ligaments he cried "aahhh your hurting me!"

That's when she saw a security guard step forward, he'd seen the attack from across the street.. "Supergirl…are you ok?..would you like me to detain him?" He looked towards the creepy assailant and then back at Kara..she was breathing heavily. Closing her eyes she calmed herself and sighed before glancing back at him nodding, voice wavering "y-yes I- thank you …tell the police I'll be along in a minute or so to give a statement…he can't just go around feeling women up and putting his hand up people's skirts" she blushed before relinquishing her grip handing him over as the guard cuffed and carried him away.

She felt violated…humiliated even as she turned back towards the crowd, her thoughts where muddled … _she had to pull herself together._

Wiping a palm across her face and mouth, she noticed her hand trembling so whipped it behind her back holding herself in a heavy grip, knuckles white… hoping no one would notice. Opening her mouth to speak… she realised she didn't quite know what to say…gawking as the cameras blinded her, a wash of shouts and voices taunting her..she was starting to have trouble getting her words out **at all**. Her vision was blurry, everything was too overwhelming. Thankfully a middle aged woman recognised her distress and intervened wrapping her arms around the heroines waist leading her away from the cameras… "Ok everyone that's enough! Shows over, Supergirl has to give her statement soon."

The crowd parted as the older woman lead her over to a bakery across the street, she was a local business owner who'd quite often watch Supergirl on her fly past. Manoeuvring inside she seated the caped hero at a table in the corner before locking the door and twisting around the 'were closed' sign.

Turning back she noticed the hero struggling, trying not to hyperventilate…it was no use. Her senses where going haywire, she was having a sensory overload. Walking over she bent down looking up at the Kryptonian "what do you need?"

Kara forced out "Ssenses t- to mmuch, I c-can't control ittt, Sstay with m mee?" Her heart broke seeing Supergirl so vulnerable. She nodded "can I hold you dear?" Supergirl smiled, before nodding "p-pleaase".

And that's how she ended up curled into the Kryptonian, getting to comfort her idol with soothing words and loving hugs. She noted Supergirl was warmer than most and smelled like vanilla. They sat drinking hot cocoa and talked to each other until she'd completely calmed.

Supergirl explained that she had freaked out when he grabbed her and subsequently the bright flashes and noise got too much for her super senses to filter.

The footage was circulating like wildfire, trending around the world showing the Super being sexually assaulted, disrespected and manhandled. The general public where outraged calling for something more to be done.

Entering the NCPD building, she was lead down bleak corridors, cape snapping sharply behind as she held herself high. She was taken to an interrogation room, dingy walls, a table and chairs in the middle of the floor with a two way mirror on the other side. Silently Supergirl sat on the chair facing the two way mirror as a Detective Jamison who lead the investigation took her statement and asked a number of questions.

"Where exactly did he touch you?" …

Kara blushed … "um I suppose the human word for it would be genitalia" she cringed humans had such harsh words for body parts.

"Did you instigate it in anyway?…did you flirt or talk provocatively?"

Kara blanched…rage simmering "No! I didn't even know he was there until I felt his hand underneath my clothing" … "but even if I had that wouldn't give him the right to touch me without my consent!"

… "so your saying you did flirt with him?" Brow raised.

"Nooo!" Kara gripped the table leaving indentations…this guy was infuriating, it was like he was trying to blame the victim. "Have you even watched the tape?" Kara said in exasperation.

"It's been catalogued for later review"…

Kara wished her mother where here to send them all up to Fort Rozz ... _humans and their primitive system._

"Do you need anything else?" Kara sighed in relief when the detective shook his head…they'd been there for hours signing things and writing statements. "No that should be all"

Eventually Supergirl won the court case, it had been pushed forward due to the amount of interest it had garnered. The public had marched in solidarity and support of Supergirl throughout National City, they wanted more to be done in the future. Kara had made a proud appearance.. banner in hand as she marched right beside them cape and all. Her sign boldly stated "Don't Try To Grab My Pussy It's Made Of Steel."

 **Perfect**.


End file.
